


I've Invited My Own Doom Into My House Because I Was Too Afraid To Say No

by bfdi



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, THIS ISNT A SHIP FIC BTW I JUST WANTED TO TRY WRITING A BIT DIFFERENT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22157146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfdi/pseuds/bfdi
Summary: Mr. Nervous accidentally lets someone of true horrors into his house.
Kudos: 4





	I've Invited My Own Doom Into My House Because I Was Too Afraid To Say No

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't feel like using a grammar checker so, that might make this worse OSIDHBFIHSDFHJSDF

“I’m going to die, I am going to die and nobody will ever find me! “The thought kept playing over and over like a broken record in my head; it was true, wasn’t it? This would be the end for me, and all because I was too afraid to decline! I’ve caused my own perishable doom!

I peaked my head out from the dresser in the dark and eerie corner of my terrifying bedroom. As hard as I tried I could never make this place feel… right.  
My pink kitten wall clock read 2:35. I still have some time.  
I gently and carefully stuck my foot out. The doors of my hiding place groaned. Just like my very own home, it was old.

As I try to step out to make the most of my time, I find it hard trying to drop my focus from that subject in particular. The thought of my walls coming alive trying to scrape back any life they could, to escape the confines of my home terrified me greatly. There it is again! I could never really shake the paranoia. Before i knew it i was fully out of the closet….or was it a dresser? I never knew what they called those. I didn’t even purchase this! it was given to me as a gift from that horrifying Mr. Happy, always smiling and laughing. So terribly meanising!!  
I suppose everyone here does that. But, Miss Sunshine and Mr. Happy were the worst of it, some days i just can’t bare to go outside because of those two. They’re so omonoius. Good thing I don’t watch the news.

I caught myself thinking for so long that i had still been frozen in place and 15 minutes had passed, terrible ticking time, always going too fast for the rest of the world to handle. I looked up to the wall clock, now stepping right underneith it. I watched the second hand tick by, as i read it again and again as the minutes passed, I often got stuck in these sort of loops, I would fixate on something like the terrible thought of time passing by and just stand there still as a statue going over it, and multiple more subjects in my head.

Oh no! Just as i had feared! 2:56 PM! It would be here at 3 ‘o clock sharp and i had no means of defense yet! Nothing to prepare myself for the approaching onslaught of the century!! My floors creaked as I quickly made my way down the flight of stairs to the kitchen, I didn’t like that part of my house either, it was too big. Anything could be hiding in a nearby cabinate and i would have no idea.  
What if- What if something was in my ventilation system, living there, THRIVING!!  
I shook my head a few times to get myself back to the task at hand, defense and surving for as long as i possibly could.

I went through whatever items i had scattered around my house and ended up underneith my kitchen sink. I glanced at a wrist watch i had found in a drawer ealier. 2:58. This is it! I should have prepaired more. But now my final moments have come, only two minutes until i would possibly perish! I anxiously waited under my sink, knawing at my fingernails sweat starting to form on the top of my head as hot and heavy breath passed through my curled up legs.

Then, it happend, the only other sign i had of my fate.  
A knock at the door. ”Hello?“ That terrible demeted voice called out, I didn’t want to answer, I knew it would be over if i did. But, on the other hand I wouldn’t want to be rude. If I some how had survived, i would gain a reputation as some sort of new Mr.Rude. Nobody would want something like that, ever.  
”Hello? Are you home?“ It was still there, still lurking, still waiting to go in for the kill!

I reluctently got out of my safe hding space and slowly made my way to the front door, the outside light of my halfway closed curains illuminated my house weakly creating soft shadows. It was only partly cloudy today, which was possibly a good thing. My eyes are highly sensitive to the sun! Every step i took, the jeorney felt long and longer, farther and farther away each step made my life flash before my eyes as i shakily reached my hand out to the door knob, as it reflected all it could see.

The door opened slowly, and there I saw it, my doom! I never should’ve opened it. She stood there blankly looking on, probably deciding a good way for me to go with her next meal! I quickly fled and hid behind a sofa nearby.  
”C-C-Come in.“ I softly whispred wondering why I would be so foolish as to let death step right through my front door.  
”I came to give you this, Miss Naught- I... I thought you would like it, and y'know would take as some kind of…’Sorry I Gave You A Heart Attack And Sent You To The Hospital Yesterday’ sort of gift.“ after her rather long explanation, curiosity got the better of me as i carefully walked over to the box she was holding, it could be anything! A weapon of mass destruction, or… or even worse: a pebble, it may look harmless but it could easily knock me out!

I timidly asked her what was in this box she presented. ”What… what is in that p- perolious p- p- present of possible doom?“ She snorted, which terrfied me even more as to what my fate could be if i dare to open this clear death trap!  
”Calm down, it’s just a sort of I’m Sorry gift. I felt bad for the whole heart attack thing.“ I studied her movements for anything suspicious, but she seemed genuine enough. She did twiddle her fingers and look off to the side. Though that could just be usual embarresement, she never does anything like this for someone, she usually scares them, i feel i would know that better than anyone.

I carefully opened this parcel, and it was… a harmless little pink plush keychain.  
”I just tried to get the most harmless thing i could think of, but I guess that also sort of works out because of how many locks you’ve got the front door.“ I thought about it, all the possible ways it could hurt me or terrify me. But I couldn’t seem to come up with anything that would come of it. ”T-thank you, Miss Scary.“ I eventually spoke up. She was supposed to be here because she had asked me to lunch, I never expected a gift of any kind, the gesture was nice and…harmless.

”Y’know, maybe I’m just gonna go have something to eat on my own.“ I felt relif wash over me, I didn’t have to subject myself to anymore horrors for the day.  
”Cause, maybe me just going to your house alone was scary I dunno, I’m not good at this.“ And before I knew it she had left. I sighed heavily and flopped onto the couch. 

After she had given me the gift I finally decided to face my fears and get a keyring to keep all the keys for my front door in one place, and a place for the keychain too. 

It’s very nice.


End file.
